


Circuit Boards

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress





	Circuit Boards

Garrus watched her in his peripheral vision without taking his hands of the console. She was sat on the floor cross legged, struggling with a broken Omni-Tool, screwdriver jammed in her mouth trying to take the thing apart. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she twisted a pair of pliers against tiny bolts. He smiled, the part she was after was laying neglected by her right knee, without taking his eyes of his screen he gently nudged the little circuit board toward her with his foot, but she was so fixated on the tech in front of her she didn’t even stir as the part gently bumped against her. 

She begun to huff, frustration drifting off her in tiny puffs. The Omni-Tool begun to emit long deflated beeps. His mandibles twitched in a silent laugh, but he knew better than to interfere in this ritual, so he continued punching random keys, feigning work, all concentration devoted to her. He knew she wouldn’t give up, Commander Shepard never gave up. And that’s why he loved her.

No matter the odds, the skill required or even that the galaxy was stacking everything it had against her, she would persevere. Watching her now, bullishly battle the Omni-Tool reminded him that the tiny woman sprawled out on the floor before him, sighing dramatically was a force of nature. His force of nature. 

She shifted position, stretching her legs out wide, leaning down closer to the data pad she was using for instruction. In doing so she kicked the tiny circuit board completely under his console. He cringed, come one Shepard, notice the damn part. He cleared his throat. She stubbornly ignored him. 

If she was an asari he would suggest that there was some Krogan blood somewhere in there. Shepard stopped to evaluate the components before her, she picked up the delicate parts, turning them over in her hands examining them, consulting the data pad. Those hands, capable both of deadly precision in battle and holding all the warmth of a gentle touch. Those hands that fitted like puzzle pieces into his. She growled in annoyance, and started sorting the parts into piles. 

Applying logic would have been good a couple of hours ago, he chastised inwardly. Garrus still did not interfere, the sight of her perplexed and frustrated over something so trivial was adorable and he did not dare break the spell, the warm affection coursing though him was too pleasant, his subharmonics hummed gently in response. 

Shepard exhaled in exasperation, dropping the data pad and screw driver to the floor, as the Omni-Tool begun to flash random colours at her. Staring it down definitely wasn’t going to help, he thought. He knew this was queue.

Garrus quickly ducked under his console and retrieve the tiny abandoned circuit board from the dark corner, he turned and knelt besides her, dropping the part in front of a frowning Shepard. 

“Try this one” he pressed a small kiss to her forehead before walking out of the battery smiling.


End file.
